liv_and_maddiefandomcom-20200213-history
Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney
Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney is the twenty-first and final episode in season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on July 27, 2014. Overview To prove to the skeptics that she is meant to star in “Space Werewolves,” Liv agrees to do all her own stunts, not realizing exactly how complicated they are. Maddie tears her ACL and needs surgery, therefore not being able to play in the championship or go to the Junior Olympics. Episode Summary Joey, Parker, and Karen are invited to the first press release of the making of the movie "Space Werewolves." Both are excited over the invitation by Liv, and Parker tries to get Joey to curtail his excitement until he sees the prop crew wheeling Tristan's robotic sidekick "Ratchet" across the set. The press conference starts and the movie's producer Whitney Gurra announces a new director, three-time Oscar winner Vic DeFazerelli. After his speech, he announces Liv's appearance on the set, which briefly covered with a smoke machine before she quotes Tristan's famous catchphrase. However, there are still some skeptics who doubt that a teeny-bopper could play a role intended for a male action hero. When a reporter addresses those doubts, he thinks that one of her replies to his question is a suggestion that she's going to perform her own stunts, and suddenly she decides that she will. It's at this point that she realizes she's in over her head with this movie. Meanwhile, Maddie, the rest of the Rooney family, and the Ridgewood High Fighting Porcupines are on their way to the semi-finals of a state basketball championship game. Liv stalls the trip by asking for advice on her mistaken vow to perform her own stunts, who told her that "fear is just another reason to try harder." When Joey and Parker are let on the set during a discussion of one of the scenes of the movie, they step in and tell him right to his face that it's too tame, and urge him to increase the danger and have her perform more death-defying stunts. After their description of the stunts that should take place, he agrees. Now Liv realizes she's in even more trouble than she thought. At home, Liv and Joey are arguing over her brothers' recommendations, when suddenly Maddie is brought through the front door in Diggie's arms, followed by Karen, then Pete, and then Willow. Maddie tore her knee at a basketball game on a winning play, putting her on the disabled list for the rest of the post-season, and ruining her hopes of joining the Women's Junior Olympics basketball team. Maddie's surgery proves to be successful, but she remains injured leaving her to question her very identity. At the studio, one of the prop crew insists on putting a harness on Liv's back. But when she finds out the stunts will include explosions and a collapsing platform, she caves in and demands a stunt person. After Liv's ordeal at the studio, she seeks advice from Maddie. But her sister, the one girl who can give her the most encouragement can't even encourage herself to recuperate from her basketball injury. Nevertheless, Liv performs an elaborate dance in order to bring out one of Maddie's pep-talks, but she still fails. Liv tries to use Maddie's advice from earlier on Maddie, but even this doesn't work. When Liv realizes she has to face her fears on her own and go through with the stunt work, she returns to the studio, just as they're about to use the prop master as a stunt double. The director, producer, and other crew members are impressed with her stuntwork, and DeFazarelli reveals that he wants a repeat of the stunts because he wasn't even rolling the film. At home the Rooney family, as well as Diggie and Willow, try to encourage Maddie to stand on her own two feet, but when she reveals her fear of prolonging her injuries, Liv barges in and announces her DVD copy of the trailer for "Space Werewolves," which catches the attention of Joey and Parker who join the family to watch. The elaborate Michael Bay-style trailer is so impressive it brings Parker to tears. Maddie is equally impressed because she realizes Liv never used a stunt double. Liv reveals that she took her advice to heart, and tried to use that same advice to get her to stand up. The star's sister eventually does so and succeeds after much fanfare. Back at the set, Joey and Parker visit and Parker encourages his big brother to try out the harness and perform some of the same stunts that Liv did. Only in his case, Parker strands him in mid-air just as Willow arrives on the scene with a picnic basket and a $20 bribe. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Guest Cast *Garry Marshall as Vic Defazerelli *Mim Drew as Whitney Gurra *Zachary Ford as Reporter Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode is about Liv getting the part of Tristan in the movie Space Werewolves, this was previously mentioned in Switch-A-Rooney. *This is the fourth episode of the "Space Werewolves" Arc. *This episode aired as part of "Disney Channel's Out Of This World Weekend". *This is the last episode for season 1. *The stunt coordinator, who nearly became Liv's stunt worker was an uncredited role by John D. Beck.John D. Beck's twitter message (February 6, 2015) *This is Garry Marshall's final Disney role before his death in 2016. Gallery Video References Category:Episodes